Twisted
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: Veronicas twisted and Logan wears tight pants. Everything turns out fine. Written for PantsAThon LJ challenge.


A/N - Written for PantsAThon Challenge on LJ.

--

_You want to hear twisted? I went from dating Duncan, to Duncan's friend Troy, to the Deputy, to my first boyfriend's best friend and back to Duncan. Talk about coming full circle. What about right now? Well Duncan ran away with his dead ex-girlfriends baby. Twisted._

Veronica walked towards the door of the presidential suite. _This is a stupid idea Veronica. Why do you go through with these things?_ She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"One second." She could hear Logan's muffled voice through the thick door of the suite. _He's probably screwing some big breasted bimbo in there. Just walk away Veronica. _She waited another minute and turned around towards the elevator. As she pushed the down button she heard a door behind her open. Logan stood there in a pair of boxer shorts. His legs were covered in what looked like baby powder and cream.

"Wow Logan, those must have been some sexy thoughts." Veronica laughed and walked towards him.

"Hmm, what if I said I was thinking about you?" Logan replied and opened the door wider, inviting her into the suite.

Veronica didn't reply to his comment, she sat down on the couch and began flipping through the thousands of channels he had on satellite. "Do you have a bad rash or anything? I never knew herpes could spread to the legs." Veronica smiled but didn't turn towards Logan.

Logan sighed and went back into the bathroom. He came out holding a pair of black leather pants stood in front of the T.V.

"Why does this moment remind me of a friend's episode?" Veronica questioned, standing up and taking a second look at the pants. "What compelled you to buy a pair of leather pants?"

"You think that I would go out and just buy a pair of leather pants?" Logan smiled and sat down beside her, "You don't know me at all."

"So where'd you get them bad boy." Veronica joked and grabbed the pants out of Logan's hands. "Top quality leather."

"They were at the bottom of my closet. I was packing up my stuff and moving it into Duncan's room when I found them." Logan stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "It was like a calling. They said something to me like 'How hot will you look in these bad boys Logan?'" Veronica looked towards the kitchen and laughed.

"You listened to a pair of pants?" Veronica shook her head and pretended to be disappointed, "This is a new low for you Logan."

"We all have our bad days." Logan replied grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge and handing one to Veronica.

"So tell me, how did this mess end up on your legs?" Veronica questioned, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip.

"Room service came while I was in the washroom, so I tried to pull them up but it wouldn't work. Then I slabbed on the conditioner that was near the tub and some powder crap that the hotel leaves you and I tried to pull them up."

"No luck?"

"Would I be sitting here in my underwear covered in crap if I had any luck?" Logan questioned with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I guess not." Veronica said bluntly and grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

"Would I be out of my mind to ask you what you're doing here?" Logan said grabbing the remote back from Veronica.

"Would I be out of my mind to tell you it's to see you in those leather pants?" Veronica smiled and continued the remote grabbing war. Logan gave up, stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. Veronica turned the channel to the movie network and started watching Wedding Crashers. "Oh Owen Wilson, you're such a catch." She said to herself out loud, then realizing that the shower in the bathroom had been turned on.

_Logan, naked, shower, hot? Snap out of it Veronica._

Ten minutes into the movie Veronica heard the shower turn off. She was anticipating the return of Logan, somewhat hoping to see him in a towel. She heard the door open and refrained from turning around. Every footstep he took toward her made her heart beat faster. He stepped in front of the T.V. covering the image of Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn making speeches at one of the weddings they attended. At first glance he looked normal, and then she realized that he was in the leather pants.

"You like?" he said, twirling around like a model.

"Like? If you were an ice cream cone I'd eat you all up." Veronica joked sarcastically. She looked towards his crotch area and realized that he probably wasn't wearing any underwear. _Either I'm just upset because Duncan left and need someone to comfort me, or I really want to rock the casaba with Logan. _

Logan walked towards the coffee table and picked up the T.V. guide. As a joke he pretended to drop it and he bent down slowly revealing his ass and the pants riding up it. She laughed and he sat down, she could hear the pants squeak as he put his legs up onto the coffee table.

Logan looked down and then up at Veronica, he had a serious look in his eyes, "Seriously Veronica what are you doing here?"

"I sat down in my room last night thinking about who I could talk to. Then I realized I didn't want to talk. I just wanted someone to sit with, who really doesn't care enough about me to want to talk. I really just wanted someone to share my presence."

"You think I don't care about you?" Logan questioned with a serious and honest tone.

"I honestly wouldn't expect you to Logan; I left you when you needed me most. You shouldn't care about me."

"You're all I care about Veronica." Logan looked up and gave her a semi-smile, "I mean not to get all sappy-ass teen movie on you or anything." Veronica smiled at his comment but didn't speak. Finally she found the one word to explain what she was feeling inside.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Why what?" Logan questioned in return.

"Why do you care about me?"

"Along time ago I treated you like an outcast and I did everything in my will to make your life a living hell. Then you helped me with my mom when no one else believed me. I fell for you Veronica." Logan looked into her blue eyes, "I fell for you then and I keep falling." Veronica stayed quiet; she didn't know how to reply to what he said.

"C'mon say something Ronnie. You were always good with words." Logan smirked and laid his head on the back of the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what she was thinking and how she was going to act upon the words he had just spoken. Before he knew it her pretty blue eyes were looking into his and the ceiling was no longer in sight. She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. Then he let her in, allowing there tongues to wrestle.

He pushed her back onto the couch and began taking off the red sweater she was fashioning on that particular day. She slowly pulled off the wife-beater he was wearing. The kisses got more deep and passionate, like when they were dating. They were meaningful and they were fierce. Not at all like the ones Duncan and Veronica shared. Eventually Veronica was down to her pink lacy bra and her female boxers. Logan was in his leather pants.

"I'm going to need some help getting out of these." Logan said, smiling and giving her another kiss.

"I think I can help you with that." Veronica smiled.

_If being with Logan makes my situation even more twisted. Then call me a tornado._


End file.
